varzynfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions and Organizations of Var-Zyn
The Esoteric Order of Arcane Secrets Many years ago, before the rise of the Valakos and the formation of the Caliphate of G’hazadai, competing sorcerer kings warred for dominance of Var-Zyn. So widespread and reckless was their use of magic that the fabric of reality was distorted. During this dark time, demons roamed the land and corrupted everything around them, drinking the souls of the innocent and nearly destroying the world. It was into this setting that Takashi Kodo founded The Honorable Order of the Bushido Path to gather the bravest, noblest warriors and vanquish the demonic hordes. For many years they traveled the land, battling demons and their thralls wherever they lurked, eventually easing the threat of annihilation. Kodo knew that the threat remained however, and gathered together as many great lords and kings as he could. Together, they negotiated the Pact of Wizardry, an agreement which governed the responsible use of magic and established The Esoteric Order of Arcane Secrets. The Order Signatories of the pact pledge that within their lands, all magic users must belong to a Cloister of the Esoteric Order of Arcane Secrets. These are buildings in which the wizards reside, and in which they pursue their arcane studies under the watchful supervision of Samurai, who remain ever vigilant against demonic encroachment. Cloisters are typically located in major cities, and per the Pact, are governed not locally, but by the Honorable Order of Samurai. The Honorable Brotherhood of the Bushido Path In the time of rampant magic abuse, when demons threatened to destroy the world one man stood against the tide of darkness and saved Var-Zyn from oblivion. That man was Takashi Kodo, founder of the Honorable Brotherhood of the Bushido Path. Kodo codified the tenets of the Bushido Code, and gathered around him the bravest and noblest warriors, training them personally and instilling within them the ways of Bushido. These Samurai traveled the land, killing demons and rounding up rogue sorcerers and warlocks. Those who surrendered were cloistered within The Esoteric Order of Arcane Secrets. Those who did not, or who were to far corrupted, were executed by Kodo and his warriors. Order was restored to the land. While some of these Samurai saw their mission as complete and left the order (becoming Ronin), many more stayed on, helping maintain the hard fought peace. Those who remained filled one of two main roles within the order; Guardians These Samurai are stationed within the many cloisters of the Esoteric Order. They remain ever vigilant of their charges, and ensure that magic is always used responsibly within the cloister walls. Hunters These Samurai travel the land, seeking out sorcerers to bring into the Esoteric Order, and escaped wizards, as well as warlocks and demons, all of which must face Samurai justice. The College of Skalds The College of Skalds is a loose confederation dedicated to the exchange of information and the training of new Skalds within The Kingdoms of Jöttiland. They hold no permanent offices, but convene annually at a gathering known as The Skaldmoot. Kūrga-ryū Kūrga-ryū (Kūrga School) is a facility which is rumored to exist in or around the village of Kūrga in The Ashigawa Shogunate. It is alleged that this is the secret training academy of the Shinobi, masters of infiltration and subterfuge, but The Shogunate does not sanction the existence of the Shinobi, and the actual presence of such a school has never been verified. The Nizari Deep in the inhospitable desert there is rumored to exist a secretive clan of extremists who carry out terrorist attacks against The Caliphate of G’hazadai. Whether they exist or not, the Nizari Assassins have become a convenient political scapegoats for the rulership of The Caliphate. The Church of the Creators The Church of The Creators is the governing body of the Creator faith. They oversee all shrines and train Kannushi to perform rites and ceremonies in accordance with Church doctrine. The Holy Sacellum of The Eternal Light The Holy Sacellum is the ultimate authority on the worship of Valakos. It oversees temples and trains priests to perform rites and ceremonies in accordance with Holy doctrine.